


Society by night

by Sherlockia903



Category: BenedictCumberbatch, Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockia903/pseuds/Sherlockia903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to society by day. Imogen's Life is going down as being pregnant with the father in america for seven months, how will she cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Imogen woke the next morning, to find the left of the bed still empty. it had been four weeks now and she still wasn't adjusting that Benedict was gone. she still wasn't adjusting that she was pregnant. She had told her mum and dad, also her friend Sophie was important, but what was on her mind, was to tell Ben. if she told him, he would come rushing back from america, which wouldn't be right, as he would be leaving his job. no, Imogen thought it would be best until halfway through the pregnancy to tell him, then he wouldn't have so much time to wait. she sighed and sat up. she hadn't given her room a good tidy for months now and she thought it needed it badly. she would first sort out her wardrobe, then under her desk, then her draws, then her other wardrobe, finally sorting out her book shelf and hoovering the floor. it would take a little while but it would distract her. but first, food! she thought, she got up, put on her dressing gown and went down stairs to get some breakfast. she walked into the dinning room and found her dad sitting there with his newspaper and cigarette. he looked up and smiled.  
"morning darling!" he spoke happily.  
"morning" she replied with a yawn. Imogen looked around.  
"where's mum?" she asked.  
"oh, she left early, she went to go and see Jan and john, wont be back until tomorrow. so we'll have to sort our selves out for dinner tonight" he explained. Imogen smiled.  
"so its you're cooking tonight? yes!" Imogen smiled. her dad was one of the best chefs she knew, after have cooked for the queen three times, It was good to have a meal from dad every now and then. he chuckled.  
"right, breakfast" Imogen reminded her self and got herself a bowl of cereal. she there went and sat down in front of the TV. she flicked on the news and smiled. Benedict was on BBC one. although he was in LA, they still had cameras to record him from far distances.   
"so, Ben are you enjoying the states? or do you still prefer England?" the lady with a blond bob asked.  
"yes, I am very much enjoying america, but I still would love to go home. i'm usually extremely tired when I travel and I miss my family" he smiled.  
"I miss you too Ben" Imogen spoke quietly. when Ben's story finished, Imogen changed the channel to cartoon network to watch some adventure time while she eat her breakfast. when she finished, she put her bowl in the kitchen and went up stairs to began her long day of cleaning her room. properly this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"urg! why do i have so much stuff?" Imogen whined as she started going through her wardrobe.she had already gone through her clothes wardrobe and had filled up three bin bags. she sighed and pulled everything from her wardrobe. as she pulled out her filled up note books with her drawings in, a piece of single paper fell out. she put her books down and picked up the paper. as she opened it hear heart skipped a beat. it was a drawing of her and Haydn she had done when they where going out but never gave it to him. suddenly her anger turned to sadness. yes, she did love Ben, but couldn't help thinking back to the Haydn days. sure they were filled with anger, arguments, betrayal, but sometimes there was laughter and love back on hot summer days. she looked at the picture and laughed. she drew him in his army trousers, which he never took off. yer he smelled of sweat, but she liked it in a sick way somehow. she smiled a small smile and threw the picture away. knowing she had to let it go. she sat back on her bed in silence, starring at the blank white wall. the pain of reawakening memories hit her hard. it had been four and a half years now, and she was scared that she would never let him go. every room of her house she walked in, even her garden, she could see his memory. she even sat in the places he used to sit when he was here to try and get a better feeling of him being there. the pillows slept on, she inhaled deeply to try and catch a scent of him but they had been washed many times since then and she had given up. that was a good thing. and a bad thing. because she had a feeling that he was slowly fading, but she couldn't bear it. it was too over whelming. and ever since she saw him that day back from the hospital, she started thinking more of him. she shook her head, it didn't help much, but it took her back from reality. as she was about to sort more books out her phone rang. she picked it up and found it was Sophie.   
"hey man" Imogen spoke happily down the phone.  
"hey sweet, what you up too?" she asked.  
"urg, sorting out my bedroom, like seriously, I swear there's skeletons in the back of my closet gathering dust. literally, all the stuff from Halloween should be up in the attic. no idea why its in my room" she moaned.  
" ha ha! I don't know man, we normally get up to no good on Halloween. anyway, i'm in you neighborhood, fancy a hand?" she asked.  
"yer, come on over" she laughed and hung up. she sighed and carried on until she heard her running up the stairs. Imogen turned and Sophie bumped into her arms, wrapping her arms around her.  
"hey, calm down, i'm knocked up remember?" she chuckled. Sophie huffed and they both sat on the edge of Imogen's bed. The whole room was a tip.   
"Yer I know, before you ask yes I have too much stuff" Imogen whined. Sophie on the other hand had optimism on her mind.  
"Ah dont worry too much, If I sort the shelves out, dust them and replace everything, you take everything out of that cupboard, sort through and pass it to me as we can put some of it up here and save you some wardrobe space" she explained Imogen smiled. Sophie was the brains sometimes. They soon got to work and a hour later, Imogen was fussing on her teddy bears.  
"Im not throwing any of these sophie, they have to many childhood memories. Besides, If I did find someones I didnt want, I'd keep them for stuffing" sewing was another hidden talent Imogen Had. She could make the tinest and detailed plushies and teddys that anyone requested as long as it wasnt TOO complicated. She used to make and sell them to get some extra pocket money back in her school and collage days.  
"Hey, I never said you should throw them away, dont bite my head off" Sophie moaned back.  
"Sorry, hormones kicking In" she admitted. Sophie sighed and tilted her head to the side.   
"Well we shall put all you teddies on the top shelf, then we put all the things neatly back In to you wardrobe, then we call it a day and go get fish and chips?" Sophie winked. Imogen laughed and agreed. And so, they carried on with the cleaning.


	3. chapter 3

two days had passed and Imogen's room was fully cleaned. Sophie slept around to help more, but they didn't get much done until they realized that her room was still a mess. but it was clean soon enough.  
weeks flew by slowly, and her bump soon began to show a little. she was extremely hormonal, anxiety was at every corner, scaring her into that horrid memory of losing her would be first and not to mention, being pregnant for the first few makes made her want to throw up every five minuets.   
her and her other friend Gemma, went to go shopping in Southampton. she didn't really want to be there, as she knew Haydn was around. she had read something on the internet that scarred her. it read the person you least to see or bump into is most likely going to meet you. something about fate and destiny. Imogen didn't accept it but deep down she was scared, like most vulnerable twenty five year old's going into their fourth month of pregnancy. yet she pushed into the back of her mind and was happy to be around an old friend. they casually started walking into the center of town.  
"fancy a McDonald's?" Gemma asked. Imogen cringed.  
"yes and no. I don't really get my body at the moment. when I smell food they make me want to throw up. then half an hour I just want to eat everything I see" she shivered. Gemma burst out her loud laugh like normal.  
"well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting a McDonald's and taking you in there with me" and she grabbed her arm and gently tugged her towards the fast food place.  
Gemma seemed to be enjoying her big mac. Imogen laughed and shook her head.  
"you know, they've probably dropped that on the floor, picked it up and served it to you with germs on" she pointed out after watching a film called 'super size me' after this american bloke lived off McDonald's for 30 days. breakfast, lunch and dinner. it was really disgusting actually.  
"meh, you should know that nothing puts me off my food" and she took another bite. Imogen rolled her eyes and pinched a chip.  
"oi!" she tried to make out with half her mouth filled with burger. Imogen just chewed on it happily and watched her friend carry on with her meal.  
when Gemma and Imogen walked out, Imogen's belly started to rumble. Gemma heard this.  
"urg, now you're hungry!" Gemma laughed.   
"it's not me, it's the baby!" Imogen replied.  
"and I could use some proper food other than that un-hygienic place" so they went to the nearest cafe and got cake.

That night, when Imogen had returned home, she couldn't sleep. anxiety was on her nerves again. she was worried that because her bump was showing, it would instantly get to the press. then they would make it out that she cheated on Ben and that she would end up being a single mum. AND STILL LIVING WITH HER PARENT'S WASN'T BAD ENOUGH?! she sighed and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
Imogen sat there, in the nursery, holding her new born child. gently rubbing it's back and sending it to sleep in the beautifully painted room that shone the last remaining light of day on the walls through the window. suddenly, there was a bang from downstairs and she heard foot steps going up the stairs. she was getting worried on who it was. the door swung open to find it was Benedict, with a face mixed of heartbreak and anger.  
"whats this?!" he yelled and threw the daily paper down on the chest of draws. it read 'Imogen a cheat?" in big bold letters.  
"Ben! no please, listen!" she began.  
"no! you didn't even tell me you were pregnant! is it even mine?" he yelled again, ragged breaths were coming out.   
"Ben-"  
"IS IT MINE!" he ordered. the baby began to cry now.  
"of course it is.." she whispered and felt tears fall.   
"I don't believe you. you can have you're bloody kid! I'm so fucking done!" and he walked out the room. Imogen couldn't cope. of course it was his! and she looked down. she gasped. she looked down on its face and saw it looked like Haydn. the whole room turned white. Imogen was sitting in a ruined down old house. dirty, dusty with the wall paper peeling off the walls. Imogen was wearing cloths that had gotten dusty and stained with time as she watched her child play with sticks and string as there was nothing much else in the room other than a double bed and a fire place.  
"mummy, where's daddy?" the boy asked, looking like a younger Haydn. Imogen didn't say anything and just starred at the embers from the fire place. the whole room turned to white again. soon Imogen was wearing rags and was middle aged. greasy dark brown hair with tiredness in her eyes along with heart break and pain.  
"Cedric! please, don't do this!" she pleaded towards a boy in a pair of baggy trousers, hoodie and Nike shoes with a cigarette in his mouth.   
"no mum! you didn't even bloody try to look after me, why should I help you now?" he screamed. he looked exactly like Haydn. too much Like Haydn.  
"I tried me best love, I really did-" she whispered.  
"I'm outta here mum. you can fuck off" and with that he walked out. Imogen stood there for a few minuets, finally falling backwards and breaking her fragile bones, feeling her heart beat slower.

 

Imogen shot right up. waking up in a cold sweat and heavy breathing. thank god it was a dream she thought but she didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night and cried until dawn.


	4. chapter 4

Imogen slowly walked down stairs the next morning. Dark bags hung under her eyes, her hair was a mess and her duvet clinged around her body. She reached the end of the stairs and saw mum in the hallway.  
"hey Hun, looks like you barely slept last night" usually when she was having bad mornings, she wouldn't say anything but simply nod and carry on doing her morning routine with a dark cloud hanging over her head. this was exactly one of those days. instead of walking straight into the kitchen to get her morning munch, she casually just threw her self onto the sofa and turned on the TV. she flicked through all the channels until she passed BBC one. she wasn't surprised when she saw her beloved boyfriend on there again. five minuets had gone while this blond presenter asked him questions and made goo-goo eyes at him when suddenly a very painful thud came from Imogen's abdomen.  
"OW!" she yelped out and pressed her hand to her now medium sized bump. Imogen looked down.  
"man, either you are really hungry or you have a strong connection with your father little man" that reminded her, she had another scan today to see what sex this little creature that grew inside her was.   
"shit I completely forgot" she mumbled and heaved her self up to stand. she walked out the room, turning the TV off on the way out and went to find HER birth giver.   
"mum, what time is the scan today?" she asked. her mum looked up.  
"eleven thirty and its ten o clock now, so you better get ready soon" she spoke and looked back down at her crossword. Imogen huffed and dragged herself upstairs to get dressed. she wasn't surprisingly hungry, which was a first, but after she was dressed she had to have something to eat. so a slice of toast with butter and honey did very nicely. they were soon in the car towards the doctors when her mum piped up.  
"so, how you feeling?" she asked. Imogen gave a grumble.  
"not so good, so much going on. i'm tired, hungry, got this chap kicking my bloody uterus out and finally i haven't even told Ben i'm knocked up. part from that I could not be better" she gave a quick sarcastic smile and then stared back through her window watching the world go by. it was rainy and grey which reflected her mood perfectly.  
"yer well, welcome to mother hood kid-o. let me tell you, i bet my grandchild is not as strong as you where when i found out. you left bruises all over me, had to take this horrid medicine to calm you down and I tell you now, no doubt about it that child will inherit your strength so you better brace your self." she shut up for the rest of the car journey after that. they were soon at the clinic which was even more depressing that Imogen's day so far. it was a tall rather slim building completely grey with a half empty car park outside. it also didn't help that puddles were every wear and that the whole area stunk of damp earth. they both walked in and asked a lady by the doors where the reception was. turns out, it was upstairs and Imogen was defiantly not in the mood for walking so they casually took the life beside them. as they waited for the doors to shut, a man dressed in a grey suit ran in and stood beside them, panting from running and soaked through. he turned his head to look at the pair stood next to him.  
"hey, are you that Benedict's whats-his-face girlfriend?" he asked. Imogen sighed, she really did not need this today.  
"yer, yes I am" she replied glumly. the man raised one eyebrow.  
"didn't know you were knocked up" he said bluntly. Imogen's mother piped up soon after he said this.  
"well, excuse me, but one, I don't think its any of your business and two, she doesn't need people like you around her today" and she gave him the stink eye. the man looked agitated and left the elevator when it reached his floor. the doors shut again and they were moving up to their floor.  
"thanks for that mum" Imogen spoke. she nodded and patted her shoulder.  
"its OK sweetie" she replied.   
"I would have thought this would have reached the press by now, I don't look that pregnant do I?" she asked. her mother made a grimace.   
"well..." she began, but soon they reached their floor. Imogen sighed and shrugged.  
"okay, okay, i get it" and she chuckled. they stepped out of the lift and walked towards the front desk.  
"hi, here for an appointment with Dr. McKay?" she asked. the lady at the desk looked old and depressed.  
"name?" she moaned miserably.  
"Imogen Edwards" her mother replied.  
"go and have a seat and we'll call you through" and she went back to her phone. Imogen looked at her mum and shrugged her shoulders as they walked into the waiting room, ready to find out if Imogen would have a pink or blue.


	5. chapter 5

soon, Imogen and her mother were called in. they walked down a draft corridor and into a small, stuffy room. they were greeted by nurse McKay, a tall, skinny attractive girl, with jet black hair and very tanned skin. she smiled as they walked in.  
"hello, Mrs Edwards?" she asked. Imogen nodded.  
"okay, I need to ask you a few questions before we get started so if you and your mother would like to take a seat?" and gestured towards the two seats next to a bed. Imogen hated this part. why do i always have to repeat the same questions over and over again? she moaned in her mind. she had only been for a scan three times now and they asked the same thing. walk in, wait, go into room, get asked hundreds of simple questions like date of birth, address, phone number and of course how far along she was. she dreaded to think how many they would ask after she had this baby. nurse McKay finally shut up and wrote her last few words on all of Imogen's paper work.   
"OK, would you kindly lay down on the bed for me" and Imogen did what she was told. she casually lifted up her band shirt of the Beatles and nearly flinched from the coldness of the jell that was now on her abdomen. her mother sat next to her head, as the nurse set up the small complicated looking laptop at Imogen's feet.   
"okay, lets have a look" and she began to gently roll this rectangular shaped box attached with a long wire up to the machine. they sat there in a few silent minuets.  
"any luck?" Imogen asked. the lady smiled and turned the laptop around to show her. it looked as if it were a blurry alien in a pod.   
"so this is where the baby's heart is" and she pointed to a small white dot on the screen.  
"obviously you can make out the head and limbs" and she pointed to those as well.  
"is it still too early to know the sex?" she asked. the lady shook her head.  
"no, after the twelfth week, you can can tell. now, you are roughly twenty nine weeks along and your baby is" she paused. typing on the keyboard with the microphone in the other. she looked up.  
"congratulations, it's a boy" and Imogen's heart sunk. a boy? Imogen smiled. she looked up at her mother and laughed a little. her mother soon had tears in her eyes.  
"it's a boy" she said in a joyful whisper. Imogen nodded not saying anything but certainly grinning in happiness.  
***  
when they finished at the clinic, Imogen's mother dragged her to the library. they searched through all the books of motherhood and finally only got 'what to expect' and a book of baby names. they where in the car home when Imogen piped up.  
"you know, there's no point in getting me a book of baby names" Imogen's mother knitted her eye brows together. finally she realized and sighed.  
"Hun, please don't name your child after a man who did horrible things to you" she begged. Imogen shook her head.  
"I can't help it. at the end of the day, i fell deeply in love with him. I don't have anything from him. so, i would feel a little less edgy " and she looked out the window.  
"but mog" mog was one of the nicknames the family usually called her.  
"do you really want to bring your child into problems that they were never involved in?" she asked. Imogen didn't say anything. her mother did have a point.  
"tell you what, look through that baby names book. there has to be a name you like that isn't Haydn" Imogen couldn't argue. they soon stopped off at ASDA, as Imogen had a sweet tooth coming on. she grabbed two bags of malteasers and a bottle of fanta fruit twist. they were walking up to the till. Imogen had a flash back when her and Sophie ran from the crowds. it made her smile.   
"we have spaghetti for tea tonight if that's OK?" her spoke. Imogen nodded.  
"care to help me cook?" she asked. Imogen smiled  
"I'd love to" and they picked their bags up and walked to the car, going home for today.


	6. chapter 6

after dinner, Imogen went and sat up in her room, watching love actually on her play station 2 while eating her body weight in malteasers and fanta. she went to grab her phone out her bag and suddenly the picture of her scan fell to the floor. she gently walked over and picked it up, starring in awe. she sighed and paused the film.  
"I have to tell him" she began and started flicking through her contacts to find Ben. before she could press call, the phone immediately rung. Imogen smiled. It was Ben. she picked the call up.  
"what time is it over there you?" she asked as it was ten thirty in England. Ben chuckled.  
"only five past five. now I know you should be in bed" Imogen smiled.  
"um, Ben, are you alone? I really need to tell you something" she went quiet as she heard scuffling sounds from the other end.  
"yer, I'm alone. just in my hotel room at the moment. although I'm about to shoot off to a party in thirty minuets" he replied.  
"well, just please don't get mad. I wasn't going to tell you until you had only a month left until you came home" she spoke softly. Ben breathed loudly.  
"you know I would never get mad at you sweetheart" he chuckled. Imogen didn't chuckle back and soon she was crying down the phone.  
"hey hey hey, shh shh shh, whats wrong?" he spoke sympathetically. Imogen breathed, tears running down her cheeks.  
"I didn't want to tell you until you only had a short while left. but its just getting hard for me at the moment" she sobbed.  
"if i told you sooner, you'd come running back! i don't want that, well, i do, but i don't want you to leave your job!" she sobbed harder. Ben was getting worried now.  
"sweetheart, your not making sense. calm down and explain slowly" he whispered. Imogen took a minuet and began slowly breathing.  
"those last four weeks we saw each other. they day you left, I took a pregnancy test.. and.. and.." and she trailed off. she breathed in again.  
"I just had my scan today. I'm twenty nine weeks gone" and she sighed in relief. there was silence down the phone.  
"Ben? please don't be mad at me" she began, but he hung up.

***

Ben's POV

Ben sat there. absolutely shell shocked. he didn't mean to hang up on her like that. he put the phone down and wiped away his sweat from his face.  
"fuck..." he whispered. he couldn't take it. he was mixed with excitement, happiness all mixed with being scared out of his wits plus with a little anger. he sighed. no, he couldn't be mad at her. it wasn't anyone's fault at the end of the day. he shed a few tears. simply because of the fact that this pregnancy was bad timing. and he still had another two months to go before he went back. what if something happened? what if she miscarried again? or went into labor and he missed it? Ben locked his hands together and rested his chin on them. stop thinking like that Benedict! he screamed in his mind. suddenly, there was a light knock at the door. Ben whipped away the tears and sniffed.  
"come in! doors open!" he spoke loudly. in walked his trusted friend and co-worker, Alan. him and Alan stared in the new film they were working on and they had gotten along ever since they met on the first day. Alan walked in and shut the door behind him. he was middle aged with short brown hair. tanned from the California sun and wore a dark brown suit, ready for the occasion. they were to celebrate on how well the film was going, and the director took any reason to throw a party. even if it was a rather posh one. Alan walked in with a smile on his face.  
"thought I may walk you down!" he laughed in his strong american accent. Ben looked up and Alan's face changed from happy to concern.  
"Benedict, whats up?" he spoke quietly and sat down opposite him. Ben whipped the tears and sweat away from his face.  
"I don't think i'll come down tonight.." he began. Alan's face changed to confusion.  
"why not? what's happened?" he asked. Ben looked up.  
"turns out, my girlfriend just told me she's pregnant" he began. Alan laughed.  
"well, why are you-" he began, but remembered the story Ben had confided him with the last time that happened.  
"ah, I see" he stopped laughing.  
"see, the thing is, she told me she wasn't going to tell me until I didn't have much time left here. she said it would of made it easier on me, sort of" and he trailed off.  
"well, how far along is she?" he asked.  
"twenty nine weeks" he replied bluntly . Alan looked down.  
"ah, I see..." he knew his maths and from his calculations, Ben would miss the birth. Ben sighed and whipped his face again.  
"I honestly do not know what to do. and the worst part is, i accidentally hung up on her as soon as she told me. I didn't mean too, it was shock"

he sighed. Alan looked stunned.   
"well you have to call her back! she will take the wrong idea" he spoke seriously. Ben picked up his phone and realized he had a message. it was from Imogen.  
"i'm too tired to talk tonight. I really hope we can talk about this tomorrow. I love you. so very much xxx" Ben groaned.  
"shes asleep now" he sighed and felt pure depression coming on. Alan looked at the floor.   
"you need a drink buddy" he ordered. Ben shook his head.   
"no, it will make me worse" he spoke quietly. Alan breathed in.  
"well, perhaps you need an early night. I'll make up an excuse for you not being there tonight. get some sleep bud" Ben nodded.  
"see you soon Benny" and he walked through the door and shut it behind him. Ben shed a few more tears and dragged himself to his bedroom.


	7. chapter 7

"it's okay honey, let it all out" Sophie hushed the sobbing Imogen. she was crying her heart out the next morning. there's a phrase that says that every thing will be better after a good nights sleep. this, however did not help Imogen.  
"Ben doesn't love me anymore!" she whined crying hysterically into her dressing gown sleeves. Sophie sighed.  
"Imogen, you know I would slap you if you were not pregnant" she spoke a little sternly and patted her back. Imogen sniffed.  
"but Ben..." she moaned quietly.   
"it was just shock honey! he'll call back, don't you worry. and to be honest, you were always a little drama queen" Imogen sniffed and chuckled.  
"I'm sure Ben would be proud of my acting skills" and they both laughed.  
"come on, try not to worry sweetie" and they both finally got back to their day.

***  
Ben's POV

Ben lay in bed. he hadn't slept a wink last night. he had been worrying about Imogen ever since he received that call. he hadn't even bothered the get out of his clothes so he was in what felt like a hang over. he lay there. he couldn't move. he couldn't speak. he kept praying that nothing bad would happen like last time. eventually, he gathered a little strength to look at the time on his phone. eleven in the morning. fuck, he was supposed to be on set by now. suddenly his thoughts where interrupted when he heard the door open and heard several foot steps walk into his flat. why did he give Alan a spare key? he asked in his head. his bedroom door opened rather quickly and in stepped Alan, his friend, his assistant and finally the director of the film, David. he walked in and looked around. Ben didn't notice his bedroom was a complete mess. clothes everywhere, books all over the floor along with his duvet.  
"Ben, what's going on?" David spoke gently with concern in his voice. Ben knitted his eyebrows together and gently sat up, with all the blood rushing to his head.  
"you look terrible. you didn't show up on the film set this morning and we get rather concerned" it was true, Ben had ruffled clothes, with the smell of sweat, really bad bed hair and finally dark rings hung under his eyes.  
"you sick?" his assistant asked. Ben shook his head.  
"sit down all of you" he spoke for the first time in hours. even he didn't know his voice could go like that. he there, rather slowly explained what had happened and what happened last year with his and Imogen's previous pregnancy.   
"I don't know what to do..." Ben sighed. David sat up with a stern look on his face.  
"I tell you what your going to do" he spoke loud, giving Ben a small headache. he turned to his colleagues.  
"would you boys mind if me and Ben talked?" he asked, more quietly now. they both nodded and walked out the room. David got comfy on the edge of the bed.  
"you, are going home" he ordered. Ben shook his head.  
"no, i'm not-" but he was cut off when David held his hand up.  
"Listen to me, and listen carefully. you are in no fit state to continue this film at the moment" he spoke gently. Ben rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb.  
"but-" he began.  
"no buts, look, you love her very much. i get that. and I'm not gonna lie here Ben, but I was in a similar experience many years back with one of my ex wives. she had lost so many kids, and when she was pregnant, i was all the way up in Alaska working with another company in the middle of one of my old jobs" he began.   
"I made the decision to carry on with the work when she did get pregnant again. wasn't mine in the end, but nonetheless child to one of my past loves." he sighed.  
"we lost that one as well..." he trailed off. he looked Ben right in the eye, with his very own eyes watering.   
"I just don't want to see someone go through a bad decision I made" he finished.  
"but, what about the work here?" he spoke quietly. David thought.  
"we're gonna have to kill you off" he spoke bluntly. Ben grimaced.  
"really?" he asked. David nodded, wiping his eyes.  
"yer. great plot twist" he laughed. Ben chuckled which was a nice feeling to have again.   
"but are you sure? we worked so hard into this" he said. David nodded.  
"you have done your fair share Ben, let us do the rest and you go home to something that is much important than this" he smiled.   
"don't make the mistake that I did Ben" he finally finished. Ben drew a deep breath and nodded.  
"okay." he whispered.   
"okay." David replied.   
"I'll have your assistant book you the next flight back to England" and just as he stood up Ben reached out.  
"no, I don't want to go home straight away. Have my assistance book me a slight for the end of the week. I need to make a few phone calls and think" he replied. David nodded.  
"okay then." he whispered again.  
"good luck" David spoke sweetly as he got up to the door.  
"and you" Ben replied and David and the other two left his flat to give Ben some peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short on Imogen's past.

the soothing sound of the kingdom hearts soundtrack flew through Imogen's ears. Ventus's theme was such a beautiful masterpiece, it's why she loved the games. it was coming up to nine o clock in the evening and Imogen went on a walk. she trailed up very slowly to her old park she used to go to back in her childhood days. it was old now and most of the paint of the apparatus had faded leaving it dull and boring. and yet, it still brought a calm and melancholy atmosphere to it. she opened the rusted gate which let out a loud squeal that Imogen was used to. the last time she came to this park was when Haydn had left. because it was middle of summer, the sun had just gone down and left a beautiful light violet sky, emitting into a darker blue of which, some visible stars appeared. she smiled and walked up to a climbing frame, rubbing her thumb over millions of markings and scratches had been dug into the metal over the years. she looked closer and found hers. it was two simple words: Imo + Chelo. her and one of her closest friends, Chelsea, at the time had dug their shortened names into it. she hovered her thumb over it one last time and turned to find the one lonely swing at the corner of the park. it was the best place to put a swing, looking out at the huge park with two great big oak trees in the middle, and if you swung high enough on the swing, you could see the fields of rape seed in the distance. to her and Chelsea at the time, that distance seemed a magical place. a safe haven, a secret fairy world, that only they could enter. to most people, nowadays would look and laugh at how much imagination they had when they were little and would be realistic now. Imogen wasn't. the minuet Imogen walked into the park, the world around her changed and she was happily dragged into her memories. she went to sit down on the swing and look at her old kingdom. there were originally two swings, of what Chelsea and her used as thrones to sit and rule, but one got taken away a few days before Chelsea moved to Pool. seems like fate really, Imogen thought. and she was left to rule her kingdom alone. Imogen took her bag off and took out a cheep energy drink. she didn't realize this brand of energy drink was labeled 'emerge' this funny little cheap energy drink had popped up a few times in her life. for instance, something that happened with a strange relationship with another bloke called Ben. it only lasted three hours because someone interfered, besides he was screwed up anyway. and then, there was Haydn. Back in the day, Haydn and her walked everywhere, and because they hardly had a pound to buy chips, they would waste it on 'emerges'. Imogen opened the can and took a sip. she chuckled a little.  
"it's funny. after certain events happen in your life, it changes your perspective on the area. and people, and objects. but this is the first time in two years iv had a drink of this and it still tastes the same. when I said i never had anything from Haydn, I was wrong. all i have is the exact same taste of emerge" Imogen spoke quietly to her self. she held her can up to the sky.   
"Thank you Haydn".


	9. Chapter 9

"fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck!" Imogen moaned as she walked around in pain from the baby playing up. Sophie sighed.   
"most people get bracston hicks, honey its not uncommon" Sophie explained.   
"but it feels like i'm ready to bloody pop!" she hissed through her teeth. Sophie laughed.  
"god, you've never had a kid before! how would you know? man, i'm starting to regret staying with you until the baby comes" Imogen stopped and looked at her.  
"getting really tired of your shit, buddy. besides, i'm too much of a bloody pussy to do this on my own. Ben won't be back until god knows when and your not helping at the moment" there was an awkward pause and then the girls both burst out laughing.  
"oh my god, mog. you keep on saying bad words and your baby will be swearing like a sailor! and try not to worry bout Ben, he'll be back before you know it" she replied gently. Imogen huffed.  
"yeah, a month after the baby is born" and Imogen walked out the room. 

*** Ben's POV  
Ben pulled his suitcase onto the conveyor belt. 14.00. perfect.  
"okay sir, I need your ticket and passport" the lady at the counter asked. Ben gladly gave them to her. she scanned them on the computer and a long strip of paper came out of a small slot at the side. she ripped it off and stuck it around the handle of the suitcase. she handed back his passport.   
"okay sir, flight is at 17:00 on gate 48. have a good flight" she smiled. Ben nodded and picked up his hand luggage. Ben was wearing his straw hat and sunglasses to try and hid his face from the public. fortunately, his assistance had let security know that he was there and was covered if any one harassed him. he looked at his watch. two hours. great. he sat down before he made his was through the other side of the airport and took his phone out.  
'should i call her?' he thought. no, its best if i see her face to face. just then his phone buzzed. it was a message from David.  
'be there for her x' it read. Ben smiled and replied.  
'thanks mate x' and he put the phone in his pocket and walked towards the gate for home.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben looked through the window of the taxi and saw the world of London go by. it was coming up to six in the evening and the sky was a burnt orange. the car turned a corner and was driving up Imogen's road. the car stopped by her house and Ben took a deep breath in. he opened the door and walked out. the street was empty and the only sound that hit his ears was the sound of the engine from the taxi. he opened the boot and took his bags. he paid the driver and stood staring at the old Victorian house. he could smell smoke from a BBQ a few houses away and see a few birds fly in the empty orange sky. he walked slowly towards the black door of the house and felt so many emotions of the thought of opening the door and Imogen would be there. he put the bags down and knocked on the door. a minuet later, it opened to find a now shocked Sophie starring at him. she rushed away and called for Imogen. 

there she stood, still the same. her hair a little longer but not much. she wore her big old baggy Beatles t-shirt and black leggings. other than the huge stomach bulging out, she was the same. Imogen looked straight at Ben, mouth slightly ajar. she smiled and raised a hand to his cheek. Ben Moved his hand to hers, and then they both chuckled gently and both went in for a hug. the world went silent for a minuet as the two were finally reunited once more. Imogen moved away and whipped the tears from her eyes as she laughed.   
"well, this is certainly a way to welcome back the father to my unborn child" she laughed. Ben nodded as he smiled, but then lost his trail of thought as he was slapped hard across the face.  
"I told you to wait! you had your job to think about!" Imogen yelled. Ben made a grimace as he nurtured his raw cheek from pain.   
"David let me off. long story. I needed to be here for you. and you could of told me sooner!" he quietly replied. Imogen sulked.  
"if I did, then you would not have done your job. Besides, we both need the money for our boy" Imogen spoke as she starred at the door step.  
"were having a boy?" Ben said in amazement. Imogen crossed her arms and glared angrily at him. but a second later she smiled and burst out laughing. she nodded and went in for another hug. Imogen pulled back and whipped more tears away.  
"that slap was for coming back" Imogen smiled.   
"and this, is for coming back" she said as she sweetly pressed her lips against his. Ben gladly accepted. and they carried on for the next few minuets. suddenly, Imogen's dad stood behind them.  
"I don't mean to break this up ladies and gentleman, but mother says dinners on the table." he spoke smugly. Imogen broke apart, looked at her dad, and then at Ben.   
"come on then, lets get you inside." she said and gently pulled him in the house as he picked up his bags.   
"when you said we need the money, sweetheart, i make more just by smiling at the camera" he laughed. Imogen scoffed as she shut the door behind them.


	11. chapter 11

Imogen inhaled a deep breath.  
"ooh" she moaned. Ben gently chuckled. they where both sitting in the middle of her bed. she was comfortably sat in between Ben's legs, both of them wearing nothing but t-shirts and underwear. Ben was gently rubbing his hands over her enormous stomach while Imogen screwed her eyes up in pain and inhaled the incense that drifted around the dim lit room.  
"I don't like being pregnant anymore" she sighed. Ben kissed her neck.  
"well, you wont be for much longer" he spoke happily. Imogen smiled and then winced in pain again.  
"i'm kinda scared actually" she sighed. Ben frowned  
"what about?" he asked. She laughed.  
"ah, men. you really do not know anything, do you?" she shook her head and bit her lip.  
"it's bad enough I don't like pain already. i'v no idea how i'm gonna cope when this little guy is gonna come out of me" Ben nodded.  
"epidural?" he asked. Imogen shook her head again.  
"nah, I'v heard bad things about those like how it can paralyze you and stuff" she spoke and yawned.  
"and you can piss off if you think i'm getting a C section. Its gonna be bad enough with me being awake for this. rather not have people cutting me open like a science experiment thanks." the both chuckled. Imogen yawned again. a minuet of silence passed.  
"I was thinking..." Imogen Began. Ben made a face.  
"well that's dangerous" Imogen gently elbowed him.  
"hey, not fair!" Ben laughed playfully. Imogen chuckled.  
"anyway, like I was saying. after all this has, blown over. lets give it a couple of months for us to settle" Imogen paused.  
"come on, spit it out" Ben mumbled. Imogen sighed.  
"well, when I look back on my life, I never expected to be age 21, and still living with my parents. it's bad enough i'm pregnant and still living with them"  
"have they said anything on the matter?" Ben asked. Imogen shook her head again.  
"no, but, come on Ben. five of us living in this place. it's gonna be cramped. people will get annoyed and stressed. besides, it had to come to this one day anyway" Ben thought for a moment.  
"hmm, I suppose. well, like you said, let's think about this once our little guy's out, yeah?" he whispered. Imogen smiled and nodded.  
"any ideas for names yet?" he asked. Imogen nodded.  
"a few. so far, I'v got Andrew, Cedric and Haydn" Ben stiffened when he heard the last name.  
"Imogen..." he grumbled. Imogen knitted her eye brows together.  
" I know! I know! but we don't have to name him after actual Haydn. I just really like the name, is that a crime?" she spoke with a little stress in her voice.

Ben sighed and leaned back. Imogen turned her head.   
"i'm sorry. if you don't like it, then we've still got either Andrew or Cedric. unless you have any more ideas?" she spoke more gently and weaved her fingers into his. Ben ruffled his hair with his free hand and sighed again.   
"no, no I don't. I'm not the best at this whole thing" Imogen chuckled. "neither am I" they both smiled at each other.   
"come on, its getting late" Ben spoke and rolled over to make room for her. Imogen smiled and wrapped her arms around him, as Ben pulled up the covers.   
"I love you" Ben whispered expecting a reply back, but Imogen was already fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry i havnt updated in a while. iv been extremely busy with coursowrk and have just gotten in to cosplaying. those two do not match well XD anyway, i'v decided to carry on this book. i expect that they'll be another one, but i'll have to try and find time, as london expo is less than 2 months away AND i need to hand stuff in for college. T_T lifes a bitch, ain't it? anyways, i hope you like this chapter :) x

the day after Ben came home, Imogen had a lot to do. she had to go out and buy supplies for the new baby, she had to go and pick up the cot, the changing table, organizing the baby's room and finaly organize a baby shower. thankfully, her mother and Sophie came with her. they were both in the car whilst Imogen was putting her coat on.  
"now, i should be back at five-ish, so stay out of mistchieve" she told Ben. he chuckled a little.  
"i'm a man, dont expect any promises" he replied and kissed her on the forehead. Imogen gave a huff under her breath and walked out the door after hugging him. he watched them pull out the drive way and go slowley down the road. it was soon just Ben and Imogen's father, Rob within the house.  
"Ben my boy, can I get you a coffee?" Rob asked as Ben shut the door to the hall behind him.  
"ooh yes please" and they both walked into the kitchen. both in silence whilst Rob made a cup. it five barely even a minuet later when Ben spoke.  
"Rob, I need to ask you something" Rob looked up and smiled.  
"ask away my dear boy, ask away!" he said whilst concentrating on the coffee. Ben cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
"i know how protective fathers are with their daughters. and I can assure you, that when it come to what i am about to ask, is that i find i tick all the boxes" he began. Rob began to smile.  
"I think i know where this is heading Ben, but carry on" he gave the cup of coffee to him. Ben nodded and gulped.  
"i can assure your sir, that i have plently of money, can easily afford a house and, i just love your daughter so much." he continued. Rob sighed.  
"just say it Ben" he laughed. Ben smiled.  
"okay, i want to marry your daughter. call me old fashioned, but i thought it best to ask your blessing first" there was silence and then Rob burst out laughing.  
"Ben, to be honest, i have been waiting for you to ask that ever since you met me. look, i can see you love my daughter very much, and i wont even begin to question how much money you own. so yes, you have my blessing" he took a sip of his coffee. Ben sighed in reliefe.  
"But" Rob began. Bens mood lowered.  
"I will ask you to keep her safe from those bloody paparazzi. you may think my girl is strong, and brave, but inside, she's still a vulnerably teenage girl. well, emotional wise anyway. she's been through hell and back for most of her life, and i dont want you being to hard on her when it comes to hard descisions. the paparazzi are going to be hard enough if you two get hitched and i dont want her going back to those days when if she was around people, she would break down. do you get what i'm saying here, Ben?" he finished. Ben took in what Rob had said and nodded.  
"I completely understand sir. maybe not on what Imogen has been through, perhaps in time she will able to tell me, but for the time being, i wont put any undeeded pressure on her" Rob smiled and patted Ben on the back.  
"that a lad. anyway, say you and me go fishing today. spend some bonding time, properly for once" Rob sudgested. Ben smiled and nodded and they prepared for a stress free, father and son in law day.


End file.
